The New Recruit: A James Vega Romance
by Kaymon the Tigress
Summary: James gets a turn to spark Jane Shepard's fire.
1. Chapter 1: A Little Heart to Heart

James was furious. How could they leave Anderson like that? And why did he let a relieved officer take charge of the Normandy? Sure, Shepard was a hero, but this all seemed out of wack. Anderson was a nobel man. Hell, he'd tracked him down just to watch over Shepard after Vega had left the service of the Alliance from his prior mission. But this?

This was loco. But that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

So were the Reapers. Who'd have thought the very creatures Command Jane Shepard had all warned them about were in fact real? They looked like enormous parasites, especially after seeing all the destruction they had caused just after they landed. And now they had to defeat them?

Loco. Just plain loco.

And now they were heading to Mars for the Prothean Archives to meet up with an Asari doctor named T'soni for something that might destroy the Reapers.

"I should have never left Earth..." James muttered under his breath

"You should just focus on the mission ahead." Kaiden commented

James knew that Major Alenko ran a Biotics division in the Alliance, but other than that, this guy was a bit of a mystery.

"How can you stay so calm at a time like this?" James yelled

"We've been trying to warn everyone about them for the past four years; we know they're a huge threat, but we have to focus on one task at a time. We can't do this alone."

"We? You said you use to know her: how well?"

"Well enough to know that the Reapers are going to wipe out everyone in the galaxy unless we work together to stop them!"

James could sense there was more.

"No, you knew her more than that..."

"Fine, she was my commanding officer, and I was with her when Saren and the Geth attacked. Satified?"

He seemed pretty annoyed. James smirked. He was beginning to enjoy this.

"Nope. You must have known her more than as a superior. You were closer than that, weren't you?"

Major Alenko blushed.

"N-no... it wasn't like that..."

"Oh really, amigo? Cuz your face tells me otherwise."

"No, the Commander and I were never... an item."

"But you like her, don't you?"

"Why does this matter right now? We're going to Mars after a Reaper attack, and you wanna interrogate me about my love life?"

"Calm down, culo. I was trying to lighten up the situation."

"Well, you suck at it."

James gave a small chuckle. One point for James, none for Alenko.

Shepard returned in her armor. She looked pretty hot in it, he couldn't lie. He wondered if this had been one reason Major Alenko had fallen for her.

"Alright, guys. Let's head out."


	2. Chapter 2: The Soldier Doesn't Play

"Bring it on!"

James was ready to fight those Cerberus bastards right out of the water. Ever since they'd gotten to Mars, it seemed like the Reaper threat was a thousand miles away.

First, a huge ass storm was about to hit on Mars that would make communicating with the Normandy hell. Second, they find Cerberus executing Alliance soldiers right outside the Archives. Then this polla Major Alenko starts accusing Shepard of secretly working for Cerberus, which he knew wasn't true since he'd been watching over her ever since she turned herself into the Alliance. Now they run into an Asari bitch who thought that they might have blue prints for a weapon to take out the Reapers... on the other side of the facility.

This day was getting better and better...

"Not this time, James."

"WHAT?"

"Get back to the shuttle. If Cerberus beats us to the Archives, I need you covering the exits."

"But..."

"Now, Lieutenant."

'What the fuck? You guys are going into action against Cerberus, and I get to go back and play babysitter? Bullshit!'

But Vega did as he was told. After all, Anderson DID reinstate his commanding position, and he was a soldier to the end.

James rode the lift back down from where they'd come. At least it wouldn't be too hard to get back, but that didn't mean he wasn't pissed off from missing out. However, he could see that Shepard knew that... what was her name? Dr. T'soni...? Anyway, it was clear all three knew each other, and staying around would have just made him feel like the third wheel.

Oh well, beggars can't be choosers...

So when the elevator made it back to the surface, Vega began making the hike back to the Kodiak, which was taking far too long to get to... at least for him. He was hoping the rest of this mission from Anderson was gonna be far more exciting than this.

"Well, at least I got to take a few shots at some Cerberus bastards..."

Though the thought didn't make him feel any better. James gave a heavy sigh.

'At least I got some military action...'

He could see the dust storm was getting closer, maybe closer than he expected it to be. Vega knew that he should be worried about being blown away in the storm, but he was more concerned about why Cerberus wanted the blue prints. And not only that, why were they killing Alliance soldiers if they wanted the blue prints? Shouldn't Cerberus want to help destroy the Reapers? Shouldn't the Illusive Man?

Illusive Man. James had heard of him, but no one knew anything about him. He'd only seen the Illusive Man's face once when the Cerberus operative was HELPING the Collectors on Fehl Prime. Who ever he was, he was a psycho. HELPING COLLECTORS...?

No, he needed to focus.

"Vega to Normandy. Normandy, can you read me?"

The line was static. He tried again, with the same response.

'Dammit. Better let Shepard know.'


	3. Chapter 3: Shepard Steals the Spotlight

"Commander, can you read me?"

It was hard to understand what Shepard was saying with all the static, but this is what he heard:

"Barely. Storm's causing interference."

"Tell me about it!" James replied

"I've lost contact with the Normandy. What's your position?"

It was getting even harder to understand the Commander.

"I didn't read that, James. Repeat?"

James repeated what he said, but now there was nothing but a fuzzy signal.

"Dammit! As soon as the storm passes, I'll try again."

He began to think a little more.

"Maybe if I circle the Archives, I'll get a better signal... once the storm passes, of course."

It seemed like ages before the winds finally settled. James started up the Kodiak, and began making his way to the Archives.

But not before he noticed a Cerberus Kodiak coming in the same direction. Vega flew low and out of sight to see what it was doing. He looked down at the Archives to see four figures running on top of the building, one James couldn't recognize. He could hear panic in Shepard's voice as the figure was running.

"James, you read me?"

"Yeah, Shepard, I read you. What's you status?"

"Cerberus has the data!"

"Cerberus, how?"

But the Commander must have not understood him.

"Radio the Normandy. Get them down here, now!"

James made a quick link to the Normandy.

"Lieutenant Vega to Normandy, come in Normandy."

What a relief it was to hear Joker's voice.

"This is Normandy, Lieutenant. What's your position?"

"I'm circling the Archives to get a better signal with Shepard, though the communications can go to hell, over."

"I hear that. We'll make our way to you! There's Reapers heading this way!"

'Fuck.'

"Alright, I'll try picking up the Commander. Meet you on top of the Archives. Vega out."

"Got it, Normandy out."

The Cerberus Kodiak began making a descend to where what looked like a woman was waiting.

'Wait, she doesn't have a helmet on! How the hell is she breathing?'

The woman jumped into the Kodiak, and it slowly flew away. Shepard was talking, but adrenaline kicked in, all James knew is he had to stop that Kodiak.

He accelerated at full speed towards the other Kodiak.

"I got this one!"

The two vehicles collided at an enormous force. James about flew out of his seat, and suddenly, he was skirting across the top of the building.

'Oh fuck...'

But the Kodiak stopped. He quickly opened the door and jumped out.

"Normandy's en route. They'll be here soon."

"We need that data." He could hear Dr. T'soni respond

The sounds of a massive force was heard, and then ricocheting bullets. James knew this couldn't be good.

Shepard and Vega rounded their own Kodiak to find Major Alenko dangling from the hands of some kind of... robot. No... it was the woman!

"Kaiden!" Shepard cried

She turned to the... thing.

"Let him go!"

The thing made a movement that indicated that it was talking with someone.

"Orders?" it asked

A few seconds later, the thing swung the Major around toward the other vehicle, and began pounding his helmet against it.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck!'

Shepard angerly raised her gun towards the robot, and the thing dropped the Major like a data pad. It ran at Shepard with great speed, but the Commander had already fired enough shots that it came tumbling to the ground. SHe kept her gun on the woman for a few moments before she made a dash towards Alenko.

"Grab that thing. Bring it with us." Shepard ordered Vega

He obeyed.

"Shepard! We've got Reaper signatures in orbit!"

Shepard tried waking the Major, but he was still lifeless. The Commander grabbed Alenko with great strength and tossed him over her shoulders.

'Wow, is she strong!'

Dr. T'soni, Shepard and Vega all ran onto the Normandy as they watched Reapers touch down on it's surface.


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Distraction

For a mechanical woman, she was a lot lighter than James figured she was. He lugged the thing up the ramp, and into the elevator.

As the three of them waited, Vega took a glance towards Shepard. She was wearing a very serious face, but Dr. T'soni and him knew that she was a lot more worried about him than she let on.

'Maybe he didn't make a move on her, and she really did like him?' He wondered

The elevator seemed to take forever. When it made it to its destination, it whipped open its doors, and the Commander hastily rushed through it. The doctor slowly hobbled into the med bay, with James following close behind. Major Alenko was already on a sick bed by the time they had gotten there. James whipped the robot onto an empty sick bed across from him.

"Kaiden needs medical attention." James could hear the doctor say, "We have to leave the Sol system. "

"I know."

Vega knew it was better than to turn around now.

"The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there."

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker."

Joker responded, "Rodger that."

"Hold on, Kaiden..."

James didn't know what it was, but suddenly, he felt a little annoyed. Sure, he should feel bad about Major Alenko's injuries, but something else just made him suddenly hate him. But why?

Vega blocked out what EDI was saying over the intercom as he was sorting out his own thoughts.

Before he knew it, though, Shepard was gone.

'No reason to sit around here...'

James paced over to the men's bathroom, and locked the door behind him. He ripped off his armor and threw it to one corner of the bathroom.

He didn't care right now. All he wanted was a nice, cool shower.

The feeling of the cold water against his skin was like all his frustrations washing away. He wasn't on Mars. He wasn't cooped up on a Kodiak while everyone else was in action. He wasn't even DRIVING the damn thing.

'Well, at least we got the data. Bet the Illusive Man must be boiling with rage for our snag.'

That definitely put a smile on his face. He finished with his shower, wrapped himself in a towel, and grabbed his gear. Boy was he glad he had already loaded his stuff on the Normandy BEFORE the Reaper invasion. Vega quickly strutted into the crew's quarters, and dropped his gear onto his bed. He then quickly changed into a set of fresh clothes, then took his armor with him to the hanger.

"So Vega, gonna cough up the money to replace our spare Kodiak?" Steve Cortez joked

He knew Steve from before the Normandy back on Fehl Prime, when it wasn't being attacked.

"That's what the Alliance is there for, Esteban."

"Heh, guess you're right, but man are they gonna be pissed!"

"True to that!"

James grabbed a set of his dumbbells and proceeded to curl.

"And I also see you're not gonna do your job here either."

"Not now. We're heading to the Citadel, and I plan on visiting it."

"Well, with Shepard as commanding officer, bet you can hit the Presidium. Have you ever been there?"

"Nope. Might make a trip there to see what all the fuss is about."

Cortez was silent.

"... seriously, man, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Estaban, I'm fine."

The exercise kept his mind off of what happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Presidium Can Have Some Perks

The Citadel was quiet. James hated it.

He had thought about going with Shepard to check up on Major Alenko, but he had never really liked hospitals. They reminded him of his mother near the end of her time.

James decided to go check out the Presidium like Esteban suggested, that's were he headed.

'Might as well. I could tell him how it's like.'

But walking through the Presidium Commons, browsing it's local shops, and seeing all it's residents didn't make Vega feel any better. The Citadel was quiet, like the Reaper threat was all just some sort of dream.

He hated it. The Reapers were here, and they couldn't try running from it for long. They would come for them soon.

So he decided that maybe he should check on Shepard and see how she was fairing with the Council.

"The Council said they aren't going to help out. They're too worried about their own home worlds to realize that if we don't work together, there won't be anyone to save. The device is over their heads. At least Admiral Hackett is forming people to help build it."

"Thanks for the update, doc."

"Please, it's Liara."

"Ok, Liara..."

"Try enjoying yourself on the Citadel, Lieutenant."

Liara left. Shepard stepped up beside him shortly afterwards.

"Hey Commander. Liara told me the Council isn't interested in helping us."

"Something like that."

"Why would they? Look at this place! There's no war here! People are whispering about it, but they don't really believe it."

"I take it this is your first time here... with all the elites of the galaxy."

"I've been to the Citadel, but never up here on the Presidium. It's... not right. It looks pretty. Calm and peaceful, but it's not right. It's all just an illusion."

"It was peaceful... once"

"But was it? I mean, when push comes to shove, they're just gonna turtle up... hoping it doesn't hit them too. They'd rather believe this than face the truth."

"I can hardly believe it myself. Like everything back on Earth was some kind of nightmare."

"Yeah. That's what I hate most. It's like this place wants you to forget that."

"So, you still want to go back to Earth?"

He thought about it.

"Hell yeah, but..."

"But?"

... however, they won't be able to fight this war on their own. We needed to work together. Plus, it's clear that he was needed away from Earth for a good reason.

"You were right. So was Anderson. We can't stop them alone. Besides, looks like you're gonna have your hands full convincing these pendejo politicians to help us, and I'm up for it; whatever it takes."

"Glad to hear it."

Vega looked at Shepard. Not just to talk, but actually LOOK at her. Man, did she have a smoking body under the armor. Why hadn't he noticed before? He shook the thought off.

"I'm gonna head down to some of the lower levels, where they keep it real. You got some spare time, you should come and find me."

'Oh, that kind of sounded stupid...'

Shepard smiled, and then winked.

"Maybe I'll do that."

He smiled back.

'Glad she caught that. I'd have really looked like an idiot if she hadn't!'

Vega left Shepard standing there. He took one more glance at her before he climbed into the elevator and closed the doors.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Dance

The elevator to the hangar opened up, and Vega stepped through. He could see that Cortez was working on the ship's Kodiak; the one he DIDN'T crash.

"Hey, Esteban!"

"Mr. Vega! How was your fabulous trip on the Citadel?"

James laughed.

"Fabulous? I doubt it. If one was going to forget about the worries of the galaxy, that would truly be the place."

"So I'm guessing you went to the Presidium."

"You've guessed right."

"I don't even know why you left the ship. That place didn't seem like your kind of place."

"I thought I could relax, but I ended up getting frustrated from the obvious residence that relaxation was NOT an option."

"Well, guess you can finally brag that you were on the Presidium."

"This is true, though that's not much to brag about."

James headed over to his station, and began doing pull ups on the overhanging bar above his computer. The feel of sweat, adrenaline, and pain made all that frustration disappear.

. . .

"James."

How long had she been standing there?

"Hey Shepard."

After the conversation on the Presidium, he wanted to know more about the meeting with the Council that Liara had said.

"How'd it go with the Council?"

"Same as usual. Noncommittal. Unhelpful."

He laughed to himself. So, the Doc wasn't pulling his leg. He had a feeling of what happened next.

"Bet they still wanted you to help them out, no?"

"Yeah. We're going to rescue a Turian primarch from Palaven."

Palaven? Almost no human had ever even SEE what Palaven was like, let alone himself ever actually setting foot there. This was gonna be interesting.

"Sounds like fun. Never been to the Turian homeworld."

James figured that she'd only been down there for a low-down of the upcoming mission, but she continued to watch him work out. He could sense that she was there for more.

"You come down here for something, or you just lookin?"

"I did just come to chat, but I might stay for the show."

'How cute. You wanna play like that?'

"Have to work harder than that if you want to make me blush."

James wasn't so good with these kind of conversations, so he didn't know where exactly to begin.

"Not sure what there is to talk about."

He thought about his military history, but she'd have already known that.

"You already know my service record."

Shepard stepped away.

"I don't, actually. Didn't have access to personal records when we met."

Oops! Duh! She had been under house arrest! Of course she wouldn't have known!

"Right... forgot about that."

His arms were beginning to get sour, and he needed a more comfortable way of talking to her...

"Well..."

He dropped from the bar, and loosened up a bit.

"Think you can dance and talk at the same time?"

He heard her give a small giggle.

"Oh, I can dance..."

She reminded him of his friend's sister.

"Ok, Lola... let's do this."

Shepard gave a devilish smile.

"Don't let my good looks fool you, Vega. I've got my share of scars."

Ooh, and spicy too! Vega laughed.

"You remind me of my old CO."

"Oh yeah, and who was that?"

The memories began bubbling back in.

"Captain Toni. He was a hard-assed son of a bitch, but a good leader."

"Was?"

Confusion swept over her face. James explained.

"Died-with most of my squad- protecting a civilian colony from a Collector attack."

"And the colony?"

The sickness of that weighty decision slowly hung itself on him.

"It was either them... or the Intel we had on the Collectors- Intel we could've used to destroy them!"

He almost felt like vomiting, but he wasn't gonna show Lola how weak he really was.

"I chose the Intel..."

Shepard jumped backwards. A bit of sadness had replaced her curiosity.

"Sorry, that's a tough call."

He forced a smirk.

"The best part was we didn't really need the Intel in the end... because you were out saving the galaxy by taking down the entire Collector homeworld."

"You didn't know. You can't blame yourself, Vega."

He was a bit annoyed.

"Who says I'm blaming myself?"

Shepard must have realized that she had hit a sour note, because she seemed to lower her guard a bit.

"Just a guess."

'Good guess, unless you were like me.'

"You a shrink, too?"

"No, but that stunt back on Mars was reckless. You're lucky to be alive."

Now he really was agitated.

"So?"

Tension was building up in her voice as well.

"So... maybe you don't care if you live or die."

"Or maybe... I'm just willing to do whatever the fuck it takes to end this goddamn war!"

Shepard grabbed him, and tossed him to the ground. He didn't even see it coming from his rage.

"Maybe you are. But if you're half as good as I think you are... we need you alive."

'Wow, that was heavy!'

But maybe she was right. He scrambled back on his feet.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime."

"Hey, thanks for the dance, Lola."

Shepard smiled.

"Lola, huh?"

"You kind of look like a Lola."

Her grin got even larger, and the devilish smiled returned.

"You're cute... so I'll let you get away with it... for now."

James did what he thought he'd never done. He blushed a bit.

"That's it... you made me blush..."


	7. Chapter 7: No Palavan for James

"Oh no... no... Palavan."

On the screen that showed the Turian homeworld, the thing looked like a ball of orange. Vega could see Liara was upset.

"We have an old friend there..." Shepard pointed out

James couldn't believe it.

"Holy hell, they're getting decimated!"

"Strongest military in the galaxy, and the Reapers are obliterating it."

Liara asked, "Was it like this on Earth?"

The thought of Earth... it made him a bit sick.

"Yes."

"Shepard... I'm so sorry."

Shepard bowed her head.

"Yeah..."

"Commander!"

Boy, was he glad Esteban had interrupted their dramatic mood.

"The L2s are getting swarmed!"

The Commander stood up.

"James, open that hatch."

He did as he was commanded. The moon was covered in Husks, crawling all over the place and climbing cliffs. It was like seeing an infestation. James pulled out his assault rifle from it's holster and smiled.

'Target practice!'

Liara mostly used her biotics, Shepard threw Incendiary shots, as well as some Throws, while James covered them with his gun.

All that standing around, all that 'peace,' all the false protection the Citadel gave finally was giving Vega some way to blow off all that tension.

Instead of waiting for the Kodiak to completely touch down, James jumped out and continued wiping out Reaper baddies.

James could hear the Commander scream, "Lieutenant! God dammit!"

He smiled even larger, but he didn't care. He was on the battlefield.

When all the known Husks in sight had been taken care of, none of them noticed the Turian solider hiding in his bunker.

"If you're looking for command, it's around the corner, past the first barricade." he said

"Thanks." Shepard replied

The did just has he had instructed, and found General Corinthus.

"Tobestik, get your men up on the north barricade!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Sergent Bartus, find a way to get that comm tower operational!"

"Yes, sir!"

Shepard interrupted.

"General."

"Commander Shepard. Heard you were coming, but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus."

James turned them out to gaze at the camp. There was hardly anyone there, and the camp was small. The Reapers were definitely doing their numbers here as well. He wasn't religious, but he silently gave his respects to all the fallen who they hadn't seen.

"Alright, let's go!"

Liara pointed out a tower. James figured it was important.

"I see the comm tower... to the left of the main barricade. In front of Palavan."

He realized that their communications must have been severed, and they were helping out by fixing the comm tower.

"Let's go!" he shouted


	8. Chapter 8: Rivalry

They were back on the Normandy, but the trip on Menae was... interesting...

Everything seemed like a dream.

They had fixed the comm tower so that the Turian government could find out who the next Primarch was, which was surprisingly right on Menae. Not only did they have to track him down, they met another of Shepard's friends; a Turian named Garrus Vakarian.

Garrus was a true Turian solider through and through. He reeducated Vega about the Krogan Rebellion, almost got crushed by a crashing fighter plane... oh, and don't forget the endless waves of Reapers!

But the worse part of the trip was none of that. Vega could sense a... connection... between Shepard and Garrus. And that was only a week ago.

Strange that all of that really happen, now that they were back on the Normandy.

Vega headed up to the crew's quarters to grab a towel an a fresh set of clothing.

'Man, do I stink!'

He exited out of the quarters to find Garrus was also heading to the showers. He'd never shared a shower with a Turian.

"You're James Vega, right? Didn't get much of an introduction on Menae, did we?"

They both entered the men's bathroom.

"So, how do you know the Commander?" James asked smuggly

But for some reason, he was think of how much he wanted to punch this Turian's face. Why?

"Oh, we go far back to around the time she became a Spectre. I was working at C-Sec, trying to find a way to get Saren arrested. She took me along for the ride, and defeated him.

Then we kicked some Collector ass together, along with some friends... I guess..."

James realized this as a challenge. They were now cleaning up.

"Ok, hotshot, just so you know, I fought off a whole shit load of Collectors... by myself!"

Garrus smiled. Vega was NOT gonna let him win!

"Did I fail to mention that Shepard and I... well, let's just say, we had a nice tussle before fighting off the Collectors..."

James was now getting pissed.

"Sure, bring your sex life into this, why don't you? THAT'LL SHOW ME HOW MUCH OF A MAN YOU ARE!"

"Oh, did I hurt the little Lieutenant's feelings? Some solider you are..."

James punched the wall beside Garrus's head, which left a little dent in it.

"LISTEN HERE, TURIAN; I DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL ABOUT YOU! OR ABOUT YOU AND SHEPARD! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

James quickly finished showering, dried off, then turned to the very shocked Turian.

"I'm leaving..."

"You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Vega stopped before the men's bathroom door. Garrus turned off his shower, slowly walked up to James, and whispered in his ear.

"Stay away from her, you hear? She's my woman..."

He couldn't take it. James spun around and did not hold back when he punched him in the face. The Turian staggered backwards, holding the front of his face, since his kind did not have noses like humans. James picked up his clothes and towel he had dropped, then faced against Garrus towards the door.

"I don't think that's for you to decide now, isn't it? Fuck you."

And calmly left the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Down Time

"BOO!" Shepard cried

"You're never gonna get me to jump, Lola."

James was cleaning the guns. Shepard had once again come to visit him.

"So how are you today, James?"

"Ah, kind of bored, but I get it. Everyday can't be filled with action."

She smiled.

"No, but they can be filled with excitement!"

James took his eyes off of the shotgun he'd been cleaning and looked at her. Jane seemed to get prettier by the day, or at least he thought so.

"How did you become a commanding officer again? Cuz I could have sworn you were otherwise."

"Aw... I can get to know my crew better? Or make friends?"

"I still can't picture you as such. You seemed to be a different person when you're not dealing with business."

"That's because I need to be serious, or no one is gonna take me seriously. Besides, not many people know how I really am."

"Like Vakarian?"

Shepard's face became blank from emotion.

"You mean Garrus? Yeah, he's one of them. A good guy, and great friend. He's been with with me since the beginning. So was Kaidan and Liara. I had a Quarian friend named Tali, and a Krogan friend named Wrex too. ... there was also Ash... but she died on Viremire..."

"I heard of her sacrifice. That was a very noble and brave thing to do. It must have been hard to leave such an exceptional soldier behind."

Jane's face became sad.

"It was. She was not only a soldier, she was my friend. Though we didn't always agree on cross-species involvements, she was still a wonderful person."

James handed her a towel, some extra gun cleaner, and an empty pistol. Jane smiled slightly, took it, and began cleaning herself.

"She died an honorable death fighting off Saren and the Reapers."

"You know, she was kind of like you, James. Act first, then think later. I'm sure you'd have liked her."

"Maybe, but I think you'll do just fine instead."

She blushed a bit.

"So what's your history with Vakarian?"

"I met Garrus on the Citadel while we were there reporting our mission on Eden Prime. He was trying to put Saren on trial for treason, so we decided to help. Him and Tali's information was enough for the Council to remove his Spectre status.

Then while I was taking down the Collector's, he had made a name for himself on Omega known as, 'Archangel.'"

"The guy who had a group of mercenaries pissed off for months for screwing with their business?"

"Yeah, that's was him. We recruited him, as well as several others, and sent those buggy bastards to hell."

"Wow, he really stuck with you to the end, huh?"

"Well, an exC-Sec cop with as much action as what we have couldn't go back to paper-pushing, now could he?"

"I suppose not..."

"Anyway, Tali was there almost as long as Garrus. She's been a great friend, and a terrific ally."

"But you two seem... close."

"Ah, Garrus and I..." Jane blushed even more, "well... we were doing a little... sparring. After all, he had reach, and I flexibility."

"So you mean...?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"What about you? Any lucky girl you're fighting to protect?"

"Well, she doesn't know I like her."

"Really? What's she like?"

"Strong, brave, smart, and beautiful. She's in the Alliance, and she's got a wicked smile. She's cute when she's shy or excited, and sexy when she's serious. She's got a great personality, and not many people know what she's really like."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

Lola gave a foxy smile.

"Oh, you might know her. She's here right on the Normandy."

James smiled back.

"Aw, come on! Tell me!"

"My lips are sealed."

Shepard gave a pouting face.

"That's no fair! I told you about Garrus and I!"

"Not really. You told me about your past with him. What is he now to you?"

Jane gave it a thought.

"I really care for him, but there's someone else who was there for me when I was under house arrest."

Now James blushed. She couldn't mean him, could she?

"Now, THAT'S not fair."

"You tell me, and I'll tell you."

"You sound like a kid, you know."

"But it's the only way you'll tell me, or do we have to place bets on each other for it?"

"Ok, you beat me at a game of poker, and I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh? Ok, Vega, you're on!"


	10. Chapter 10: Say Hello To My Friend

She was so cute when she got frustrated.

James had mercilessly beat Jane at five games of poker. Each time, she lost whatever he asked for. She had lost mostly the chits she had on her, but now she was broke.

"Alright, Vega, you got me. I got nothing!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say nothing..."

She blushed.

"This is NOT strip poker, Lieutenant!"

James laughed.

"Nah, I wasn't gonna make you strip... yet. How bout some juicy secrets?"

Normally, he wasn't into this kind of thing, but he liked making her blush. Shepard sighed.

"Ok, mister... what do you wanna know...?"

"I'd like to know..."

The lounge room door flew open, and in stepped in Vakarian.

"Garrus! Come help me win back my stuff! Please?"

He laughed.

"You've always sucked at card games, Shepard. Why you continue to play them, I'll never know..."

"Oh, James and I were challenging each other here, but I can't seem to beat him!"

All the joy and warm feeling he had with the Commander slowly started to shrink away.

"I've got a better idea." said Garrus

"Whatcha got in mine, Vakarian?" James tried joking with him, but even he could hear the anger in his voice

"Why don't we play something a bit more... challenging? Sparring, perhaps?"

"But where at, Garrus? Most this ship isn't designed for that?" she asked

"I believe where Lt. Vega here normally perches is a fine place, don't you agree?"

Garrus smugly smiled at James. Oh, it was ON!

"I don't see why not. You and me, right?"

"I think that'd be a great idea, Vega..."

Hearing the Turian say his last name made him want to punch him now, but he figured the Turian wanted payback for the bathroom, and he was only too happy to oblige.

. . .

Esteban stood at a good distance away from the shuttle bay's large open space where Garrus and James both stood. Shepard took a seat on top of the docked Kodiak.

"So, you still ass hurting from the bathroom, Vakarian?"

"I admit, I'm itching to give you a bloody nose, but I'm doing this more for her."

"We'll see about that..."

Shepard called, "FIGHT!"

Vakarian sprung at James and latched onto his waist, which both fell from. He attempted to swing, but Vega caught his hand.

The Turian launched off of him backwards.

James quickly scrambled to his feet as Garrus sprung again.

He dodged him this time at the very last minute, but the Turian's foot caught ahold of his side, and flew into a wall. The steel frame bruised him, but he wasn't going to let it affect him.

James crouched down into a steady position, as Garrus struck again. James caught him from the middle and threw him across the floor.

The Turian must have hit the floor pretty hard, because there was purple blood just barely trickling down his face. James hoped Shepard couldn't see it against the Turian's darker skin; he wasn't finished.

Garrus got up and threw a kick at him. James caught it, but then he was thrown to the ground when the big guy twisted his leg.

James got a nice taste of blood in his mouth. He wondered if he hadn't broke a tooth. He spit out the blood, but more was filling it up.

Which distracted him long enough to get a nice knuckle sandwich to the face. He felt his nose break.

Great, he was getting hungry for fist anyway...

The Turian lunged again, and Vega caught him in the side. He fell to his knees long enough for James to throw in another punch to his chest. Garrus fell to the floor.

He whipped his leg around, and tripped James. He got the wind knocked out of him from his back slamming to the floor, and the Turian was now on top of him. James took another blow to the face.

"That's enough!"

Esteban and Lola yanked Vakarian off of him. James finally got his breath back.

"What's wrong with you two? That was NOT a friendly spar. I don't know what your guy's deal is, but you are BOTH not going onto the next mission. Is that clear?"

Garrus and James looked at each other in hatred, then to her with shame.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good. Now let's get you two to the medi-bay. Doctor Chakwas is gonna LOVE patching you two up!"


	11. Chapter 11: Guess Your Not So Bad

Why did he let his jealousy get to him?

James was a bit annoyed now that he wasn't going on the next mission. They were suppose to go onto Tuchanka to take out a Cerberus threat with an old Krogan Rebellion era weapon. He had so looked forward to seeing how the Krogan lived.

"OUCH!" James heard Garrus cry

James smiled. Worth it.

"Quite squirming around, Mr. Vakarian, or I can't clean you up properly! Seriously, men these days!" Dr. Chakwas ranted

James looked up to see the doctor cleaning up his nose, and checking his face to see if anything was broken.

"What are you two, five? You are Alliance soldiers, not children!"

She finished cleaning him up, then focused her attention to Vega. The doctor was a bit rough, which made James think that she was more than annoyed. He gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Well, it looks like you have a broken nose, and a broken tooth, but other than that, no other broken bones. You took a bit of a beating compared to Garrus. But he's Turian, so his body can handle more."

'What a lucky guy..."

James coughed. Thankfully, Garrus had no idea what it meant.

The doctor got to work fixing his nose, and yanking out the broken tooth. It hurt like hell, but he wasn't gonna let that stupid Turian see him wussing up.

"There, all done. You'll be sore for a few days, so I'd suggest no more rough housing! I'm surprised Joker did want to kill you."

"Aw, Commander Shepard might not have told him."

"You know, Lt. Vega, he's going to find out eventually."

"Till then, I'll be counting my blessings."

The doctor sighed.

"I'll let you two rest. Don't even THINK about leaving the Med-bay until I give you permission to leave."

She left.

"Oh doc... Same as always..."

"So, do you feel better now that you beat up the guy who pissed you off?"

"Hmmm... yes. I'm disappointed for not tackling Cerberus on Tuchanka, but it was worth it."

How strange that they thought the same thing.

"So...?" James asked

"So what, Lieutenant?"

"She was totally watching me."

"Oh, hell no. She was watching my reflexes during that battle. You hardly ever attacked me."

"But with a bod like mine, of course she'd wanna watch the man she could see more often."

Garrus gave a chuckle.

"You know, kid. You're alright..."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you. Sure, I don't like you trying to steal my woman, but you got guts and heart. I like that."

"Now, now Vakarian... you aren't exactly my type..."

Garrus laughed.

"What's wrong, Vega? Too much Turian for you?"

This time, it was James's turn to laugh.

"You're loco, you know that?"

"Loco? What does that mean?"

"It's Spanish for 'crazy.' You, sir, fit the bill."

"I guess I really do fit in that category... Not that you aren't too far from that yourself."

"Oh no, bro, I'm el hombre."

"Knowing from the way you respond, that must mean something that's gonna boost your ego."

"It means 'the man.'"

"As I was saying..."

Garrus crossed his palms together, looked down, then back up to James.

"I can tell she's genuinely happy around you, and I'm glad. HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I'm gonna go down without a fight!"

James chuckled.

"Hey, thanks, bro. I'll willingly accept your challenge after a fight like that."

"You want to spare some more?"

"I had fun, but I think just trying to win her affections will be a hoot."

"A what?"

"A hoot. It's another term for a party, or exciting."

"Well, then I'll be having just as much of a hoot as you probably will..."


	12. Chapter 12: Go in for the Kill

He couldn't take it anymore!

That stupid Turian was trying real hard to grab Shepard's attention, and it felt like ages since he'd spent any time alone withe her.

But on Tuchanka... though he didn't know Dr. Solus very well, he knew Shepard must have been pretty hurt. She seemed a bit distant, even with Garrus.

'I should see how she's doing...'

But as he walked out of the Crew's Quarters, there she was, staring at the Monument in front of the elevator. Vega wasn't good with this kind of shit, but he knew she needed someone right now.

"Hey." he called

She didn't move. He took the chance, and walked up to her.

"Lola, are you ok...?"

Jane lowered her head, almost as if she didn't WANT her face to be seen.

"I... I'm fine, Vega..."

"Oh no you're not! You NEVER call me Vega!"

She weakly giggled.

"Guess I didn't fool you..."

He grabbed her shoulder.

"...let's go relax a bit."

"... ok..."

Shepard allowed him to escort her into the lounge. Thankfully, no one was there. James sat the Commander down on the couch, then went to the bar to mix up some drinks.

"... whatcha making, James?"

"Nope, not telling! It'll ruin the surprise!"

She looked up, and for the first time since he had spotted her in front of the elevator, he saw her face. Her eyes were red, and her face flustered. He smiled, and continued making the drinks.

"Knew you weren't as ok as you were playing out to be. You've been off ever since we left Tuchanka."

He also noticed her eyes had bags under them.

"I... haven't been sleeping well... Am I stupid?"

He froze.

"WHAT?"

"I've lost so many people in my command, yet I'm crying over a few soldiers, and a child."

"Child...?"

"Back on Earth, I tried to save a young boy. However, the rescue carrier he was in was shot down by a Reaper... You really can't save them all, can you?"

James sat down next to Jane with both drinks in hand. He sat hers in front of her.

"Drink up."

She hesitated, but took it none the less. She took a sip.

"Interesting drink, Lieutenant."

"My own special. I made it to fit you."

She looked up at him.

"It starts off bitter, but slowly you can taste the sweet flavor on your tongue. No, Shepard, you can't save them all. However, you can save a hundred times that amount. We all know that victories come after much hardship, right?"

She smiled. It was nice seeing that beautiful smile through her melancholy.

"Lola, know that you tried your best, but people like Mordin sacrificed themselves because they wanted to help others in the only way he knew how. He knew only he could do it, and you gave him that spark TO do it. I know you must have made a big difference in his life. He talked a lot about you, you know, when he wasn't spouting out all those confusing doctor shit."

She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right... James?"

"Yeah, Lola?"

"I... haven't been seeing you around lately. Garrus keeps dragging me off everywhere. The only time I see you is if we have a mission."

"You can thank Vakarian for that."

"But... I miss this. Talking with you, I mean..."

She began to blush. He touched her face.

"Aw... looks like Lola's got a little something on her face. Want me to get it for you?"

She shyly looked away. He moved in.

"You're a real tease sometimes, James..."

And he went for the kill. Her lips showed signs of shock. Then she leaned into it. James kissed her with very soft and gentle kisses.

He slowly pulled away, and threw a hand behind his head, scratching it.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for the insubordination..."

She laughed. All her frustrations and sadness had suddenly washed away from her.

"You sly fox..."


	13. Chapter 13: Some Male Bonding Time

He could not believe it. WHY DID HE KISS SHEPARD?

James was visiting the docks where refugees from the war were sent to in the Citadel. He couldn't help but watch the cars fly by.

"So, make a move on Shepard, huh?"

James turned to see Cortez standing next to him.

"Did ya haveta be so blunt?"

Esteban laughed.

"Ah love..."

"Didn't you have a husband, Esteban?"

"... yeah, I did. Feels like so long ago since he died..."

"Sorry bout that, bro..."

"Naw, it's no big deal. Anyway, why do you ask?"

"Well..."

"You like Shepard."

"Again with the blunt remarks..."

"Yeah, Mr. Vega, but it breaks the awkwardness. Anyway, you wanna know what exactly you feel, right?"

"Don't get me wrong, she's smoking hot, strong, and can do the impossible, but... she seems so different when she's not on a mission."

"Well, she DOES have a lot of responsibility resting on her shoulders. I mean, she just has to save the universe... AGAIN... from the Reapers."

"I know, but... Lola's amazing out on a mission, but alone... it's like I can't take my eyes off of her. She has an amazing personality, she's fun, smart, and beautiful. Lola also can be hilarious sometimes as well..."

"Wow, you really like her, don't you?"

"Maybe it's because of this war, but man, any man would love to have a woman like her."

"Well, since I can't exactly tell you myself, I'll believe you. She's truly an amazing person."

"But man... was she pissed when Vakarian and I went at it sparing."

"I know, man, I was there! She cares greatly about not only her crew, but her friends. You should have known that a Turian was gonna beat the snot out of you!"

"Oh, but it was SO worth it when we got to the infirmary!"

"I can only imagine... Oh, not to go off topic, but what exactly are we still on the Citadel after the Cerberus attack?"

"Shepard said she was gonna check out the rest of the Citadel to see how it's doing, and to weed out any Cerberus lackeys. Surprised she hasn't heard about the preachy Cerberus recruiter down here yet. What was his name...?"

"Conrad Verner. He was trying to but me about it. I'm surprised the little bug hasn't been shot yet..."

"Well, the Commander will handle it, I'm sure."

"Hey Esteban?"

"Yeah, Vega?"

"You can be ok sometimes, ya know?"

Cortez was full of laughs today. At least someone was.

"Ok, Mr. Vega, I'm going over to the Memorial Wall. Don't get so down; it doesn't suit you."

"Likewise, Esteban. Don't beat yourself up so much, 'kay?"

"Thanks for the concern, Mr. Vega."

Steve left, and James looked back up to the flying cars.

Maybe Esteban was right, he shouldn't get too down about it.

Vega went to find some sorry souls to play poker with.


	14. Chapter 14: The Major is Back

James had only seen a handful of Quarians in his lifetime, but he'd never seen one up close! And there were all the Admirals of the Quarian Fleet! He had only seen then board the ship as they discussed matters in the War Room.

James figured he'd visit the Major, now that he was back aboard the Normandy.

He found Major Alenko gazing out into space in the Observation room.

"Sup', Major! Things got pretty heated down there, didn't they?"

"Lieutenant, you were down there when Cerberus attacked, when..."

"You pointed your gun at Shepard? Yeah, I remember."

"You have to be so blunt?"

"You should have figured that out by now, sir."

Kaidan just gazed at him, with hurt in his eyes.

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THAT? I HAD TO PROTECT THE COUNCIL FROM CERBERUS!"

"IT WAS YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR NOT TRUSTING SHEPARD! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HER? YOU SHOULD KNOW SHE'D NEVER WORK FOR THEM UNLESS SHE ABSOLUTELY HAD TO! WHICH IS WHAT SHE DID DURING THE COLLECTOR ATTACKS!"

"I...I..."

"I may not have known her as long as you, but I know damn sure that that loco bitch would NEVER work for Cerberus for reasons like that! They've gone loco, well... more loco, than ever before!"

Kaidan turned away.

"What kind of soldier are you to doubt your own commanding officer? I've had no reason to do so."

"... you're right. I'm sorry you, Garrus and Shepard all had to see that."

Vega slapped him on the back, which knocked the wind out of him, and began to cough. James had done it on purpose.

"Don't worry about it! Just know that she won't be doing it ever. She fights the good fight."

"You sound different from when we first took off from Earth. Almost... kinder."

James raised an eyebrow.

"... and I also heard your giving Garrus a hard time with Shepard. The guy's got skill, huh?"

"So I'm guessing you had to compete for her with him as well?"

"Yup, but it wasn't as exciting as you and him have had. Damn, sparring with a Turian..."

James beat his chest with his fist.

"Hell yeah! Even gave the tough bastard a few broken teeth!"

"Now THAT'S impressive. So tell me, Lieutenant, why her?"

"... I don't know why..."

Kaidan stared at him.

"... but something about her has changed my opinion on all this... about... life. She sweet, and she believes she can try her hardest to save as many people as she can. It's almost... refreshing..."

Kaidan placed a hand on James's shoulder.

"This war is a total nightmare, but it's good to know that you've got something worth fighting for."

"What are you fighting for?"

"... my family, friends... and her. I wanna save everyone, even if I know that doesn't always work. It's pretty clear you know what you're fighting for."

"... how do you know if you love someone, sir?"

"... something inside of you just makes you want to be with them all the time, even if sometimes it can be a little nauseating. You wanna do whatever it takes to see them smile and be happy, because inside, it makes you feel happy."

"... she have THAT big of an influence on you?"

"I've had my share of love, Mr. Vega. You'll know when the time is right whether you love her or not. Just don't push yourself."

"Same to you too, Major."

"James, just call me Kaidan..."


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth

He knew it was time. He couldn't hold back anymore secrets from her.

James sent her a message asking if they could talk in private. He just hoped it didn't sound like a date.

And one night, she called him up.

He'd never been in Shepard's quarters, but man, was it huge compared to where he slept!

"Hey man - how's it going?"

"Good James - you?"

"Good, Good"

He could hear the nerves in his voice. Why? He didn't have anything TO be nervous about. James scanned the room to avoid it.

"Wow, so this is what I got to look forward to when I get my own command..."

"You want your own ship?" Shepard asked

It sounded like there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. He needed to keep cool, but he couldn't disappoint her.

"Yeah, maybe one day, when I'm old and can't fight worth shit anymore."

"You just come up here to make fun of your commander?"

Now there was some coyness in her voice.

"Sorry, Lola. I guess maybe I got something on my mind, and I-I want to get your opinion on something."

She crossed her arms.

"Shoot."

Why was this so hard? Was it BECAUSE it was her?

"...what'd you do when they asked to join the N7 program? I mean, was it a no-brainer for you, or did you think about it before accepting?"

"... the N7 program is a big deal, but it's also a big commitment."

James was a little shocked, but felt a bit relieved.

"I hear that."

"You get the best training, best equipment, best assignments..."

"And they expect the best in return."

"Yes they do."

Shepard became curious.

"Why you asking?"

Nervously, he explained how someone had tracked him down, and sent him a request to join the program... the same day the Reapers attacked...

"You don't sound too thrilled..."

He then proceeded to explain more details about the Fehl Prime incident, and how he really screwed it up... and his doubts about his own abilities...

"You can't blame yourself for being put in a tough situation... and if you were promoted, something must've gone right."

"Sure, but..."

"If you'd have saved them all, would things have worked out better?"

"I... I don't know..."

Wow, that was heavy. WOULD things have gone better...? He could have saved Captain Toni, and the colonist... but the Collectors would have either killed him, or escaped before his squad could send Intel on them.

"I don't think so..."

"The right choices is usually not the easy one."

"Yeah..."

Which made another decision pop into his head... should he tell her his feelings... or continue to be Commander-Solider relationship... Lola was, after all, his commanding officer...

He tried to push the thought away, even though it continued to break through his thoughts. How DID he feel about her? It was pretty clear he liked her, but... was there something MORE?

James tried avoiding his own question, by asking her a different one.

"D-Did you know that before you joined the N7?"

"Yeah. That's why I was asked. And that's why they asked you.

There is not a single N7 that hasn't sacrificed, either themselves, or their soldiers, at some point."

"So you think I should accept?"

"Assuming we survive this, that's a no-brainer. You're a damn good solider, Vega. Don't waste that opportunity."

"I'll think about it. Seriously. If you don't mind... maybe don't mention this to anyone."

"Of course not."

"Gracias. I'd better get back to the hanger... things are getting a little... "too soft" for me."

Shepard laughed.

"The bed's a lot harder than it looks."

"Are you flirting with me, Lola?"

"Maybe..."

James could feel his cheeks get red. Suddenly, he was talking without realizing what he was saying.

"Lola... I... have something else to say."

If she had cat ears, they probably would have perked up.

"I know you're my commanding officer, but... I... I think... I think I've come to care for you... more than a commander, more than a solider, more than even a friend..."

"James...?"

"I... really like you. A lot."

When he finally realized what he said, James blushed and tried to coolly walk out the room.

"I am SO sorry! I was just talking and... just... forget it..."

Shepard stopped him at the door.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, with a very serious face.

"... maybe?"

She gave him a smile of, 'don't play dumb, mister.'

"... yes. But I understand if you wanna..."

She touched his chest with her hand. James's body shuttered from it, and it slowly moved down his chest till at last, she lifted it right at his belt.

"I wanna what, Mr. Vega?"

"Lola, I'm being serious. I... don't wanna joke around. But you are my commanding officer, so I will understand..."

"I WAS being serious, sir."

"But... you and Garrus...?"

"I cared greatly for him, but we knew there was a great chance we wouldn't make it out of the Collector's base alive.

But you, James... I got to know beyond the threats of death. And not just because you're human... but... I feel very comfortable around you. Like you won't judge me, for being me. I always felt I had to be someone strong around him. I like feeling like I don't always have to be a solider... a Commander, around you..."

James lost all resistance.

He grabbed her around her waist, and kissed her with a kiss of sheer longing. She responded back by leaning into the kiss softly, then he calmed down and followed her rhythm. She was passionate, and he could feel in this kiss that she was being serious.

Shepard locked the door before continuing to kiss him.


	16. Chapter 16: The End is Drawing Near

They had all come so far, and now they would infiltrate the Cerberus base where the Illusive Man himself would be. And then... Earth.

All that hatred built up for them for all these years was finally going to be put to good use... but somehow... revenge wasn't he was thinking about.

James stepped out of the elevator just outside of Shepard's room. His nerves were acting up, just like they always did when he saw her.

'But... I know she won't be able to sleep. She's hardly slept at all since this whole thing started... I've gotta check up on her.'

The doors opened to her room. Shepard was at her desk writing things down.

"Shep- ah, I mean Jane... How's it going?"

She turned with exhaustion in her eyes. She must have been more nervous about this mission than even him. He stood right behind her.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Trying to come up with some kind of strategy on how to infiltrate the place. We have no idea what this place is like; no blueprints, no sensors... nothing. All we know is that it's there."

"Jane... you need some sleep. You haven't been hardly sleeping at all, and you need a good night's rest for this. I know you're scared... but you gotta also take care of yourself."

"Says the man who crashed one of the Kodiaks to stop Cerberus."

"Ouch, that's harsh!"

She weakly laughed, then the frown returned. Vega drug her out of the chair and threw her onto the bed.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?" she cried

"Enough."

He slowly walked down the stairs... and his nerves intensified.

"If you don't relax even in the slightest, know that I'm gonna get a bit mad. Like I keep telling you; relax!"

"But this is Cerberus we're talking about, James!"

"We're dealing with Reapers, and you're scared of a human organization?"

"I'm not scared! I... I'm just worried that the team..."

He grabbed her face gently, and looked straight into her eyes.

"Jane, you're insulting us. We are the best in the Alliance military at your disposal. We will fight with you to the end... especially me..."

He blushed.

'God, how come she always makes me look like a kid?' he wondered

Shepard's eyes were of surprise, then a genuine smile grew on her face. She touched his face.

"You've changed... you know that?"

"But you like it."

She smiled again.

"I LOVE it."

"Jane?"

"Yes, James?"

"I want to let you know that I'll always have your back, and... I... I love you."

"James... I love you too."

"Now fill your pretty little head with-"

James was cut short from a kiss from her, so he decided to shut up.


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye, My Love

Their mission was to make it onto the Citadel that hung above the earth's atmosphere. Sounded simple, right?

The same Turian who had kicked his ass strided over to him.

"Vega."

"Vakarian."

"Though you and I have never gotten along, know that even though you stole my woman, I still got your back. I'm not gonna let some Reaper take you down before I get another match with you."

"Ha! I've improved since the last fight! And I'm gonna make sure you don't become a Reaper zombie before our match! I know I can win this time!"

Garrus laughed.

"You're on! I also have payback for you damaging my jaw!"

They laughed together.

"Mister Vega?"

Kaidan stood before them.

"I've got things to check out. Later, Vega! See you on the battlefield!"

Garrus left. James turned to Kaidan.

"I know I never really got a chance with her, but please... protect her at all cost. She means a lot to me as well."

Vega placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Relax, Major! I've got it covered! Besides, I think we'd do better to protect her together!"

"Know that if you or Garrus don't make it, and she does, I'm going after her. However, I'm not the kind of guy who can steal a woman from another man, just so you know."

"Major, if either of us don't make it, and she does, please take care of her... for my sake."

Kaidan nodded.

"I'm going to reminisce with some of my old students before we go into battle. Let's work hard to make it through this!"

"You got it, sir!"

Kaidan hurried off, and James could see the woman he loved talking to a friend on the holo-video. He stared at her from where he stood, thinking.

But boy, even if the Earth was kind of looking like a mess, it was still good to be home. James had never had a true desire to visit London for anything special, yet here the last stand was being held. Everyone knew that there was a chance that they wouldn't make it out of this alive, but they had Commander Jane Shepard, who had made it through the impossible many times.

And now there was a chance he was gonna lose her.

"Jane." James called

He had never called her by her first name out in public until now. There was nothing to hide.

She turned to face him.

"You called me by my first name."

"Because... I... I don't know if we'll see each other after this! We've gone through so much, with the Reapers and more! I've had the time of my life, and now there is a chance that I might lose the woman I love. I want to spend the rest of our lives together... but... I... I'm scared."

He felt silly that he was spilling his guts out to her, but he couldn't help it. He loved her too much, and he wanted to make sure he told her everything before it was too late.

Jane touched his face.

"James, I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I promise, if we both make it out of this, I will find you no matter what!"

"And if one of us doesn't make it, know that I'll never forget you. I'll always love you."

"Then let's try our best to stay alive, huh?"

She smiled, and he couldn't help but grab her and give her a long, passionate kiss.

"Good luck... for both of us."


	18. Chapter 18: She is Reborn

As Joker began to speed away from the battle, James rushed up to the cockpit as fast as he could, though his body was crying out to slow down. He had taken some serious hits on the field, but he didn't care at this point.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER!" he yelled

"Vega, she's on the Citadel right now; how are we suppose to get her? Plus, what good would it do to get us killed, after she made sure we got out of the fight safely?" Garrus explained

"But...!"

James remembered what she had said to him before they parted their last time.

. . .

_ "Jane! What are you doing?!"_

_ "I'm calling Joker to pick you all up! It's far too dangerous at this point! I will not have my friends sacrificed! I won't have YOU sacrificed!"_

_ Tears rolled down her face. He knew he couldn't reason with her._

_ "I will come for you, no matter what! Even if it takes the rest of my life to do it! I will come back for you!"_

_ "And even if I don't make it, please... don't forget me, but don't make me hold you back from living!"_

_ "You won't die...!"_

_ "Promise me!"_

_ James cringed._

_ "I... promise. I love you so much! I will always be with you!"_

_ She planted a desperate, but passionate kiss on his lips._

_ "And I with you. I love you, James! Now go!"_

. . .

A tear rolled down his face.

"I... I can't leave her... I promised..."

Garrus punched him in the jaw. Not hard, but enough that James felt to the ground.

"THERE'S A REASON SHE DIDN'T WANT US TO GO! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE HER EFFORTS IN VAIN?! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ANYMORE THAN YOU, BUT WE HAVE TO LIVE... FOR HER!"

James could see the pain in Garrus's eyes. He knew right then that this decision hadn't been any easier on him than anyone else.

"After this, we will look for her... together. I promise."

. . .

It had been a few months since they had left the battlefield. Some kind of burst of energy had come from the Crucible of a radiant blue. Instead of Reapers exploding, they could only vaguely see them glowing the same blue as the beam of light.

The Normandy had taken massive damage, but no one was killed. Everyone survived the crash on the jungle planet they had landed on. And now the ship was close to completion.

No one had bothered posting Shepard's name on the memorial wall in the ship yet, though many had a feeling they knew what had happened.

Out of nowhere, several Reapers now glowing the same blue as before slowly descended upon them.

"Oh shit! They weren't destroyed?!" James cried out

But something wasn't right about them. A smaller Reaper landed before the ship, now with the entire crew out to see what was going on.

The small Reaper produced a human-like figure on it's back... a womanly figure...

It turned to James.

"You are the one called James, are you not?" It asked, the synthetic voice sounded vaguely familiar...

"I am."

"You're Shepard no longer exists, but instead I exist. I now control the Reapers to help rebuild the galaxy from the war. The Shepard wishes to tell you and her crew this."

Jane?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE DOESN'T EXIST?!"

"She sacrificed herself, so that she could control us to do her bidding. Her wish is to help those in need, but her last wish before she died was that she knew you were alive, and to tell her that she has been reborn, so do not worry anymore. Live on, just as she desired for you to do."

James couldn't speak, but instead, he fell to his knees and tears rolled down his face

"Thank you..."

"We have come to also help you rebuild your ship, so that you maybe able to leave this planet. We have already rebuild several mass relays, so you will be able to take one to shelter."

Without another word, the massive machines quickly went to work on the Normandy. Everyone watched as they made quick work of it.

Finally, the ship was as if it had never lifted off before.

"There... that should do... the Shepard wants you to know that she cares for all of you..."

The Jane-Reaper looked at James again.

"And she will always love you. Goodbye, Captain James Vega."

The Reapers left without another word.

Everyone looked at James.

"... well, what are you staring at? Let's get off this shit-hole!"

Everyone quickly boarded the ship, except James. He kept staring in the direction the Reapers left.

'I'm glad you're doing what you feel is right. That was always how you were, my love. Goodbye, Jane."

**The End**


	19. Chapter 18: We Can All Live Together

As Joker began to speed away from the battle, James rushed up to the cockpit as fast as he could, though his body was crying out to slow down. He had taken some serious hits on the field, but he didn't care at this point.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER!" he yelled

"Vega, she's on the Citadel right now; how are we suppose to get her? Plus, what good would it do to get us killed, after she made sure we got out of the fight safely?" Garrus explained

"But...!"

James remembered what she had said to him before they parted their last time.

. . .

_ "Jane! What are you doing?!"_

_ "I'm calling Joker to pick you all up! It's far too dangerous at this point! I will not have my friends sacrificed! I won't have YOU sacrificed!"_

_ Tears rolled down her face. He knew he couldn't reason with her._

_ "I will come for you, no matter what! Even if it takes the rest of my life to do it! I will come back for you!"_

_ "And even if I don't make it, please... don't forget me, but don't make me hold you back from living!"_

_ "You won't die...!"_

_ "Promise me!"_

_ James cringed._

_ "I... promise. I love you so much! I will always be with you!"_

_ She planted a desperate, but passionate kiss on his lips._

_ "And I with you. I love you, James! Now go!"_

. . .

A tear rolled down his face.

"I... I can't leave her... I promised..."

Garrus punched him in the jaw. Not hard, but enough that James felt to the ground.

"THERE'S A REASON SHE DIDN'T WANT US TO GO! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE HER EFFORTS IN VAIN?! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ANYMORE THAN YOU, BUT WE HAVE TO LIVE... FOR HER!"

James could see the pain in Garrus's eyes. He knew right then that this decision hadn't been any easier on him than anyone else.

"After this, we will look for her... together. I promise."

. . .

It had been a few months since they had left the battlefield. Some kind of burst of energy had come from the Crucible of a radiant green. Instead of Reapers exploding, they could only vaguely see them glowing the same green as the beam of light.

The Normandy had taken massive damage, but no one was killed. Everyone survived the crash on the jungle planet they had landed on.

Not only that, everyone, including EDI, now all had vibrant blue eyes. It was as if they all had finally been completed.

And now the ship was close to completion.

No one had bothered posting Shepard's name on the memorial wall in the ship yet, though many had a feeling they knew what had happened.

Out of nowhere, several Reapers now glowing the same green as before slowly descended upon them.

"Oh shit! They weren't destroyed?!" James cried out

But something wasn't right about them. A smaller Reaper landed before the ship, now with the entire crew out to see what was going on.

The small Reaper turned to James.

"You are the one called James, are you not?" It asked, the synthetic voice sounded vaguely familiar...

"I am."

"You're Shepard no longer exists. We have been reborn to protect and rebuild the galaxy, just as the Shepard desired. The Shepard wishes to tell you and her crew this."

Jane?!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE DOESN'T EXIST?!"

"She sacrificed herself, so that could live together in harmony, and rebuild the galaxy. Her wish is to help those in need, but her last wish before she died was that she knew you were alive, and do not worry anymore. Live on, just as she desired for you to do."

James couldn't speak, but instead, he fell to his knees and tears rolled down his face

"Thank you..."

"We have come to also help you rebuild your ship, so that you maybe able to leave this planet. We have already rebuild several mass relays, so you will be able to take one to shelter."

Without another word, the massive machines quickly went to work on the Normandy. Everyone watched as they made quick work of it.

Finally, the ship was as if it had never lifted off before.

"There... that should do... the Shepard wants you to know that she cares for all of you..."

The small Reaper looked at James again.

"And she will always love you. Goodbye, Captain James Vega."

The Reapers left without another word.

Everyone looked at James.

"... well, what are you staring at? Let's get off this shit-hole!"

Everyone quickly boarded the ship, except James. He kept staring in the direction the Reapers left.

'I'm glad you did what you felt was right. That was always how you were, my love. I will live on, just for you. Your sacrifice will not be in vain! Goodbye, Jane."

**The End**


	20. Chapter 18: What Happened to Jane?

As Joker began to speed away from the battle, James rushed up to the cockpit as fast as he could, though his body was crying out to slow down. He had taken some serious hits on the field, but he didn't care at this point.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HER!" he yelled

"Vega, she's on the Citadel right now; how are we suppose to get her? Plus, what good would it do to get us killed, after she made sure we got out of the fight safely?" Garrus explained

"But...!"

James remembered what she had said to him before they parted their last time.

. . .

_ "Jane! What are you doing?!"_

_ "I'm calling Joker to pick you all up! It's far too dangerous at this point! I will not have my friends sacrificed! I won't have YOU sacrificed!"_

_ Tears rolled down her face. He knew he couldn't reason with her._

_ "I will come for you, no matter what! Even if it takes the rest of my life to do it! I will come back for you!"_

_ "And even if I don't make it, please... don't forget me, but don't make me hold you back from living!"_

_ "You won't die...!"_

_ "Promise me!"_

_ James cringed._

_ "I... promise. I love you so much! I will always be with you!"_

_ She planted a desperate, but passionate kiss on his lips._

_ "And I with you. I love you, James! Now go!"_

. . .

A tear rolled down his face.

"I... I can't leave her... I promised..."

Garrus punched him in the jaw. Not hard, but enough that James felt to the ground.

"THERE'S A REASON SHE DIDN'T WANT US TO GO! ARE YOU GONNA MAKE HER EFFORTS IN VAIN?! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ANYMORE THAN YOU, BUT WE HAVE TO LIVE... FOR HER!"

James could see the pain in Garrus's eyes. He knew right then that this decision hadn't been any easier on him than anyone else.

"After this, we will look for her... together. I promise."

. . .

"And that's how we saved the galaxy!"

"Wow! That's so cool, dad! I wish I could have been there!"

James laughed. He was now a few years older, sitting on the swing on his back porch, and he had let his hair grow out to a more classy look. His son sat on his leg as he retold the story of the Reaper War.

Garrus stepped outside.

"Vega."

"Vakarian."

The son lept off of his father's lap.

"Uncle Garrus!"

"Hey there, David! How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"Great! Daddy just told me about the war you all were in!"

"Is that so? Daddy didn't gloat about himself much, did he?"

"Nuh uh! He was talking more about Mommy than himself!"

"Good, since she did more work that he did."

"Hey now! I have my share of battle scars in the fight!"

Garrus laughed.

"I know."

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"I was in there area, so I thought I'd see how you all were doing."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's all you're here for..."

A woman yelled from inside the house.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD?! COOKING SHOULD NOT BE THIS DIFFICULT!"

Everyone sighed.

"She still taking cooking lessons?"

"Yup, though I told her to let the maids do it. She never listens..."

"Always stubborn..."

The same woman who had yelled stepped out of the house. She was probably seven months pregnant.

"Garrus! I didn't even here you come in!"

"You're maids told me you were busy, so I came to talk to your husband."

She sighed.

"Trying to cook again."

"So we could tell. Hey Junior, wanna play some ball?"

"YEAH!"

Garrus and the boy ran into the yard. The woman sat down beside her husband.

"How the baby, dear?"

She sighed.

"The doctor said it'd be a girl. I was thinking of calling her Ashley."

"Because of Gunnery Chief Williams?"

"Yeah... what do you think?"

"I never met her, but if that's what you'd like to call her, it's fine with me."

The woman laid her head on his shoulder as the two watched their child play with Garrus.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Jane."


End file.
